Ubi Diamont
Ubi is a Diamond Dog Dragon Hybrid. He is 2 years older than Aoi and has sworn allegiance to Aoi's clan. He is the son of a male diamond dog beta and a female white dragon. Story Ubi is a main character of the story "The Blue Stranger, The Red Curtain" Appearance Ubi stands at 7'4". At first, Aoi misjudged their heights by placing them a few inches shorter than how he and Eol appeared. Ubi has the sleek build of a beta and smaller paws than Eol. He has facial features of an Equestrian Eskimo breed Diamond Dog, with the few discrepancies of slit light blue eyes. He wears a zip-up turtleneck vest that reaches to his waist. Personality At first, Ubi is shy, and often speaks briefly and bluntly with an unemotional tone of voice. In battle, he is a cold and impersonal killer, showing no signs of remorse when he tore the lower jaw off of a timberwolf. As his past however, it is revealed that whenever he is forced to make a moral choice, he argues with an alter ego that tries to convince him to make a choice due to a cruel, but possible, outcome. Aoi only made guesses that Ubi is fighting his inner demons and likens him to an innoccent child being forced to grow up. Ubi is known to have trust issues, having uneasy feelings about Aoi's intentions, but ends up feeling guilty after Aoi shows that he trusts Ubi completely. After Aoi rescue's Ubi's Mother, Ubi has a clear conscience and opens up to Aoi, his disposition towards Aoi becoming more like a family member. Towards Eol, however, Ubi has a personality of indifference, neither changing his demeanor nor showing concern for Eol's antics, even going so far as to reassure himself that "Eol will be fine" when Eol jumps through the window of Keith's bar. Towards others, he has a cold exterior, and can be sometimes insulting to humans besides Aoi, calmly calling out Griffin as a "melodramatic, slack-beaked, cloud-headed idiot" before departing from his ship. Powers and Abilities Ubi can sense the dragon essence in objects that contain them, such as Aoi's sword. When doing so, he can access the memories and magic of the dragon the essence belonged to. His mother has said that Ubi has a great potential to basic dragon magic, but no signs of Ubi's utilization of magic has been shown. Ubi is an expert marksman with a bow, able to time arrow releases perfectly to hit an enemy consecutively. He also fights with a fighting style like Wushu as described by Aoi. Whereas Eol is strong in his upperbody, Ubi is strong via his legs, which can deliver deceptively fast kicks. Equipment Ubi carries two main weapons: *A longbow - given to him by Aoi during the battle against the black brothers * Oles' Sword - This machete-like sword is a variant of the swords that diamond dogs carry as it has a sharpened hook portruding from the back edge of the blade. The blade also has an engraving of some sort near the base of the blade. Appearance in Other Stories Ubi has a spin-off, alternate universe fanfiction called "The Midnight Composer" where he becomes an upstart musical composer in Canterlot with the help of Octavia. This fanfic is non-canon to the Chessgame of the Gods. Trivia *A few Chesspieces have wondered how Ubi's parents mated, but immediately drop the thought due to "dirty thoughts". *Many speculations have been brought up by whether Ubi's name is pronounced "OO-bee" or "YOO-bee". Io Kusanagi ensures that it could be pronounced either way, and he pronounces it "YOO-bee". *Unlike Aoi, who despises the idea of sex, Ubi is generally curious and open about it. Category:Characters Category:All Category:Deuterocanon Category:Alive